


Tensionamento [Podfic]

by rhythmia, Stultiloquentia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Gen, Jack's giant nutcracker hands, Massage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, frondship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/pseuds/Stultiloquentia
Summary: Podfic of Stultiloquentia's Tensionamento.Seven hours hunched over a drafting table is bad choices.





	Tensionamento [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tensionamento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372180) by [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/pseuds/Stultiloquentia). 
  * Inspired by [Additional notes on the platonic Jack+Lardo intimacy fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499942) by Stultiloquentia. 



> Got this done just in time for Lardo Week 2019! Day 6: Friends and Lovers  
> Go check out the other cool works: https://lardo-week.tumblr.com

**Post:**[Tensionamento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372180), [Additional notes on the platonic Jack+Lardo intimacy fic](https://stultiloquentia.tumblr.com/post/144926528040/des-zimbits-stultiloquentia-here-is-a-tiny)  
**Writer:** Stultiloquentia on [tumblr](http://stultiloquentia.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/pseuds/Stultiloquentia)  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** General Audiences  
**Summary:** Seven hours hunched over a drafting table is bad choices.  
**Length:** 15:59, 12.2 MB

  
**Cover Art:** by rhythmia, photograph by Gabriele Diwald on [Unsplash.com](http://unsplash.com/). Image description: Photograph of rain outside a window. Top title text reads: Tensionamento, a Lardo and Jack friendship podfic. Credit text below reads: written by stultiloquentia, performed by rhythmia. Stickers for Podfic Bingo 2019 and G rating

  
**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tgptb2486pf9z7n/Tensionamento_-_written_by_stultiloquentia%252C_read_by_rhythmia.mp3/file)

Thanks to Stultiloquentia for permission to record, and help with sorting out the text bits to be recorded! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is welcome! Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also counting this for Podfic Bingo 2019, squares: Gen and Try an Accent
> 
> ETA: if you'd like to share this work, please reblog [this post](https://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/186393698271/got-this-done-just-in-time-for-lardo-week-2019).


End file.
